comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Girls
Girls is published by Image Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Girls #23: 21 Mar 2007 Current Issue :Girls #24: 18 Apr 2007 Next Issue :none Status Monthly. Final issue will be #24. Characters Main Characters *'Ethan Daniels' Allies *'Ted' *'Ruby' *'Wes Wilden' *'Mr. Pickett' *'Son Pickett' *'Rob' *'Lester' *'Bernard' *'Seth' *'Oscar' *'Adam' *'Chester' *'Sally' *'Daugther McCallister' *'Ying-Ma McCallister' *'Merv' *'Molly' *'Kenny' *'Nancy' *'Alice' *'Cole' *'Alexis' *'Kenna' *'Reverend Samson' Minor Characters *'Suzie' *'Dennis' *'Dora' *'Shelly' *'Pattie' *'Lucy' *'Antwan' *'Howard McCallister' *'Barbara' *'Bud' *'Jimmy' *'Junior' *'Nina' *'Dan' *'Suzie' *'Mrs. Pickett' *'Karen Samson' Other Characters/Places/Things *'Pennystown' *'Ted & Ruby's Unnamed Child' *'Six unnamed strangers' *'Alexis & Kenna's unnamed mother' *'Around 24 unnamed citizens' Recent Storylines Girls #24 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Girls #23 The citizens of Pennystown discovers that you don't have to be a woman to get attacked by the "girls"; It's enough to be gay or to have no testicles; This is confirmed with the deaths of Lester and Seth. While discussing how to stop the "girls", Reverend Samson takes command. Merv shows up and they decide to blow up the sperm monster. Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Girls: The Complete Collection' - Collects #1-24. - WorldCat - ISBN 1582408262 Trade Paperbacks *'Girls Volume 1: Conception' - Collects #1-6. "Ethan Daniels is a typical bachelor who suffers from one, infallible truth: dealing with the opposite sex can be complicated. One night, he bumps into a mysterious woman who will change his life... and maybe even the world." - WorldCat - ISBN 1582405298 *'Girls Volume 2: Emergence' - Collects #7-12. "In the lush, rural backdrop of Pennystown, Ethan and his neighbors lived a peaceful kind of life. Now, things have changed... drastically. Clones, spawned from a mysterious girl, are preying on the townspeople and paranormal activity is escalating into a full-blown catastrophe. As the questions pile on, only one thing remains certain-nothing will ever be the same." - WorldCat - ISBN 1582406081 *'Girls Volume 3: Survival' - Collects #13-18. "Ethan's girl troubles just seem to keep multiplying—and multiplying and multiplying. The clones, spawned from his one-night stand with a beautiful woman, continue to prey on the women of Pennystown, taking their bodies to a mysterious giant sperm-shaped vessel. In order to find a way out of this nightmare, everyone must stand as one. But when temptation beckons, can the men be trusted?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1582407037 *'Girls Volume 4: Extinction' - Collects #19-24. "Ethan and his neighbors struggle to find their way out of an alien bubble that separates their once-sleepy town from the rest of the world. But first, the men must overcome the temptations of the mysterious, beautiful clones that are quickly spreading throughout the town, exterminating the women and feeding them to a giant, sperm-shaped vessel." - WorldCat - ISBN 1582407533 *'Girls: The Complete Collection' - Collects #1-24. History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writers/Artists/Creators: Jonathan & Joshua Luna. Publishing History First published in 2005. Order Codes Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. News & Features * 18 Apr 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10323 Live Nude Girls: The Luna Brothers Speak] * 06 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=107836 Luna Brothers on the End of Girls] Links *Image Comics - Publisher's Website *The Official Website of the Luna Brothers *wikipedia:Girls (comics) Category:Horror Category:Science Fiction